The geolocation method conventionally employed by a single airborne platform typically uses either TOA (time of arrival) or FOA (frequency of arrival) measurements to determine the geographic locations of signal emitters on the earth. Conventional phase based methods such as POA (phase of arrival) can provide more accurate location, but their performance suffers when the emitter has significant clock drift. Such clock drift may occur, for example, due to local motion of the emitter (e.g., a handheld emitter) or emitter clock instabilities.
It is desirable in view of the foregoing to provide for single platform POA geolocation techniques capable of avoiding problems associated with emitter clock drift.